The Wedding
by DarkStar1987
Summary: Harry and Draco's wedding. In the world of Outcast and Stalker meaning NO MAGIC! Just a short one shot about Harry and Draco's wedding day. Please enjoy.


The Wedding

Tomorrow was my wedding day. I couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Tomorrow morning I would be getting ready to marry the man I loved.

Hermione was my maid of honour with her five month old twins Noah and Emma being page boy and flower girl even though they couldn't walk yet.

Hermione and I had opted for a quiet night in with Sirius and Remus as I wasn't one for big nights out. Draco had had his stag do the weekend before as he had wanted to go out with a few friends from college, which had been fine with me.

I'd enforced the rule that he couldn't go the night before the wedding as I wanted him fresh and looking pretty in the morning. Draco had picked a new friend of his to be best man, Malcolm Baddock. He was a nice guy and I tolerated him because it was healthy for Draco and I to have friends outside of each other. I didn't begrudge Draco having Malcolm because I had Hermione.

Tonight I had no idea what Draco was doing. Malcolm was spending the night with him at Malfoy Manor. This didn't make me jealous as Malcolm was extremely straight plus they were being joined by Victor who was still dating Hermione. Both were straighter than a ruler.

My nerves were on over drive and despite Hermione's efforts there was nothing she could do to calm me down. I wanted nothing more than to call Draco and talk to him but I had been expressly forbidden from doing so.

I kept going over all the details in my mind, staring at my tailor made suit. Mine was white placing me in the position as the bride but I didn't mind that because I was the submissive in the relationship. Draco's suit was black but in every other way they matched.

The theme for the whole day was forest green, I had wanted ice blue but the wedding coordinator had said that it wouldn't be very fashionable considering that it was the heat of summer. We finally settled on emerald because Draco proclaimed it would match my eyes. This was why our cravats would be emerald green to match the odd bits of decoration around Malfoy Manor that was our venue.

Lucius and Narcissa had gone to great lengths to ensure that Malfoy Manor was legally suited for wedding ceremonies. It was rare that ceremonies were permitted to legally take place outside but they were the Malfoy's they could have whatever they wanted and that was what they wanted.

The grand ball room had been transformed for the reception to celebrate the wedding. They had spared no expense for our wedding. It wasn't like I minded this, I was happy to be celebrating my love for Draco, I would have been content with any form of wedding ceremony.

A lot of hard work had gone into it in a short space of time. Draco had wanted to hold the wedding the summer before we left Hogwarts because he knew that once we left there would be so much to do and very little time to do it. There was University to consider and jobs if we chose not to go to University.

I didn't blame him for wanting to do it now but it had been done so quickly that I had hardly had time to enjoy it.

Ginny had backed off considerably, the whole Weasley family had left us alone. Hermione had taken time off attending school but was still up to date on all of her work. She was doing well looking after her children, she was a great mum to them despite being so young.

She was looking forward to tomorrow, maybe even as much as I was. A white limo would be arriving at half past eleven the next morning to take me to Malfoy Manor.

Needless to say I didn't sleep very much that night. Hermione was out like a light almost the instant that she had crawled into bed. Apparently being a single mum for twins was exhausting.

I maybe got four hours of sleep in total before Sirius and Remus burst into my bedroom with excitement. They had one twin each and Hermione was carrying a large tray of breakfast. Everyone looked so happy and excited, it was all I could do not to be sick.

My nerves were jumping through my entire body, I could hardly move to get myself out of bed but finally I did but it was only to run to the bathroom and throw up. Hermione was the only one who came to help, something I was grateful for as I didn't want a large audience for this.

"You okay Har?" She asked me rubbing my back sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. God! I'm getting married today!" I said finally realising that I had only a few hours left of being a single man.

"Yeah you are. We'd better start getting ready. You don't want to be late for your own wedding." She said with a smile, I just nodded at her dumbly. I didn't know what to say. "Come on Harry."

"Okay." I said and allowed myself to be pulled up from the bathroom floor.

Hermione did her hair and then mine. We dressed in silence and then Hermione dressed Noah and Emma. Looking at myself in the mirror I couldn't help my feel like the awkward social outcast I'd been when Draco had first met me.

I didn't belong here, I didn't deserve to be marrying my sweetheart, he was way out of my league but here I was. I couldn't help but think it as I looked at myself, despite having changed a lot since being that uncomfortable, tongue-tied and abused boy.

I ran my fingers over the lightning bolt scar that Blaise had given me, I liked to think it showed my dedication and my love for Draco. I liked to think it showed how much I was willing to go through for him.

I was absolutely terrified of what was to come and I didn't mean the wedding either even though that too was filling me with dread. What scared me more was looking at Narcissa and Lucius. It was no secret that Lucius was a busy man. He barely saw his wife and one day that would be Draco.

Narcissa had known what she was letting herself in for and was content to throw parties and run her lavish home. It was also the world worst kept secret that she had her affairs which Lucius knew about and ignored. It was easier for them to stay married and continue on in a convenient marriage where they found themselves just content than divorce and cause a scene in front of the world. I didn't want to end up that way. I didn't want Draco and I to end up staying married for convenience.

I hadn't confided this to anyone, I wasn't sure who would be able to comfort me best. Remus and Sirius were happily married and wouldn't have any idea how to approach this, Hermione had enough to worry about with Noah and Emily and they were the only close friends I had.

"You look beautiful Mione" I said as she revealed herself in the beautiful emerald silk dress. She was smiling broadly.

"Harry, you look stunning. This is amazing, I can't believe this is happening, I'm so excited for you."

"I think I'm getting there." I said with a smile, my stomach still tied up in knots though.

"The limo is here!" Sirius called, he came in holding Noah who was wearing a suit made especially for him, he looked gorgeous. I didn't even look at Sirius who was wearing his best suit as well. Remus followed behind his husband also dressed to impress holding Emma and a camera. He'd been snap happy all morning.

Emma was wearing an emerald dress that rivalled even Hermione's. She too looked absolutely beautiful.

"Um, Har, someone's here to see you." Hermione said

"Who?" I asked joining her at the window. It was Severus. "Wait here guys, I'll be back in a minute."

"You sure you want to go alone?" Hermione said and I just nodded heading for the door.

Outside as I approached Severus I knew that we were being watched. "Why are you here?" I asked of him keeping a fair distance from him.

"I wanted to try and change your mind." He replied.

"About what?"

"Marrying Draco today."

"Severus, you can't turn up on my wedding day and tell me not to go through with it."

"Yes I can because I believe with my heart that you are making a huge mistake."

"Why, because I'm not marrying you?" I asked him.

"No, I wouldn't care of you were marrying Hermione as long as it was the right choice for you and I don't believe that this is."

"How do you know that?" I asked, "This is the happiest day of my life."

"You have such promise Harry, you aren't meant to be with him. Narcissa was the same as you, she was brilliantly intelligent, she could have done anything she wanted with her life but she gave it all up to be a trophy wife and a good mother to Draco. I don't want you to throw your life away."

"I'm not, I love Draco and I'm not throwing my life away. I'm still going to do what I want to do with my life and I'm going to do it with Draco as my husband."

"You can do so much better than him!"

"Maybe, maybe not but it doesn't change the fact that today I'm going to marry him, I think you knew that when you came here."

"In a way I did but I had to try. I'll always be here for you, especially when you realise the mistake you've made." Severus said.

"I appreciate that but hopefully I'll never need you and I mean that in the best possible way."

We hugged and then he left. He wasn't invited to the wedding for obvious reasons. They were the same reasons why I wouldn't be telling Draco of Snape's visit to me this morning and also why I would be asked Remus, Sirius and Hermione to keep quiet too.

As I went back inside I faced three questioning looks. I shook my head, "He wanted to talk me out of going through with the wedding." I explained.

"You didn't listen to him did you?" Hermione asked sounding worried.

"No, though I'm nervous enough without having him get me all mixed up even more."

"Put him out your mind, we have a wedding to get to."

"It can't exactly start without me!" I said flopping down on the sofa, my hands covering my face.

"Please don't tell me you're not having second thoughts about this." Sirius said.

"No, of course not, I am marrying Draco today, it's just, I'm terrified. Why wouldn't he listen to me when I told him I wanted something small. The world and his dog is going to be there today!"

"I know but think about it this way, once it's over, it's over and then you can be with him, just the two of you for the rest of your lives."

I nodded, "Okay, I'm ready as I'll ever be. If we don't go now then I don't think I'll have the courage to go through with it no matter how much I love him."

"You've faced crazed murderers intent on killing you, stalkers also intent on killing you, if not maiming you, but getting married you can't handle?" Hermione said almost laughing.

"Getting married is a lot scarier than any of that. Believe me, when you and Victor get married you'll know what I'm talking about!"

"Yeah right, like I'm ever getting married." Hermione said smiling.

"Okay, you two, enough, everyone out the door now!" Remus said and we all jumped up getting our arses in gear.

As I climbed into the limo there was a bottle of champagne and a note there for me. I picked up the note and read it, taking in Draco's beautifully written scrawl.

_Harry, something to calm your nerves, remember that I love you and I will see you very soon. _

_All my heart, Draco._

The note made me smile, it made me realise exactly how much I really loved Draco. He knew exactly what I was feeling and he wasn't even with me. Suddenly I felt more confident and I wanted to be married to him more than anything else in the world.

Arriving at Malfoy Manor in the Limo and seeing it decorated for mine and Draco's wedding was so surreal. There were cars everywhere but in the middle of the lawn was a huge marquee, I could just about make out the seats and all our guests sitting there waiting for me.

The press were already going mad, trying to get a shot of me but the windows of the limo were blacked out to prevent it. Our wedding was one of the hottest events of the year. There were more reporters than I expected, the limo took me through the gates and up to where I was going to marry the man I loved.

What Severus had told me still echoed in my mind and I couldn't help but wonder how true they were but if I didn't go through with it marrying Draco then I wouldn't ever know and I would lose Draco. Losing him wasn't an option in my mind so when the car stopped and the chauffer got out to open the door I took a deep breath and helped my bridal party out before disembarking the limo myself.

All the guests cheered at the sight of me and I could see Draco standing at the altar with the registrar and Malcolm Baddock at his side, he was grinning broadly and my heart skipped a beat as I realised how happy I was making not only him but myself.

The music started and I walked up the aisle, I didn't have time to focus on all the small details that Narcissa had planned in detail. Everything was absolutely perfect, if my head hadn't been in such a spin I would have noticed the twinkling fairy lights in the roof of the marquee, the fact that even the guests were colour coordinated for our weddings emerald green theme.

The next few moments I could hardly focus, all I knew was that I had reached Draco and all the guests had sat down again. The registrar was talking and Draco and I repeated what she said. We had written our own vows which got a huge reaction from the crowd.

When it was Draco's turn he said, "Harry, my one true love, being here with you today makes me the happiest man on the planet. You are my constant friend and faithful partner and without you I would not be half the man I am today. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, trust you and cherish you until death parts us, regardless of the obstacles life throws at us. I give you my hand, my heart and my love from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

The guests clapped and then it was my turn, I was so nervous but I had practiced this a hundred times since writing it. I took another deep breath and began to speak. "Draco, I was a wreck when we first met but you sought me out anyway and you showed me that love is possible for anyone. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you and stay with you for all eternity." I said and breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn't made a single mistake.

The next thing I knew was that the registrar was announcing us husband and wife and we sat and signed the marriage certificate. It still seemed so surreal, it was like it was a dream and not really happening.

The moment that he kissed me made it real again, feeling his lips on mine was the most amazing feeling because I knew he was my husband now. We were married, bound together for the rest of our lives. Knowing that made me feel wonderfully special and absolutely amazing. Draco and I had overcome all the obstacles and we had done it, no one and nothing could come between us now.

As we walked back up the aisle as husband and husband, our arms linked I couldn't have felt happier than I did at that moment. Our guests cheered and clapped for us. As soon as we got a moment to ourselves Draco kissed me before asking, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just happy, I can't believe we're married."

Draco smiled, "I know, you can't go anywhere now." He said happily.

"I don't plan on it." I retorted and kissed him again and that was all the time we had for ourselves as the guests now surrounded us and set about congratulating us and hand shaking as well.

I couldn't have been happier as I stood there receiving congratulations, standing so close to Draco, having our friends and family all around us, it was amazing.

Once the meeting and greeting was done, we all moved into the Manor. Draco and I hung back briefly, allowing our guests to go on ahead. Before Draco could follow so that we could make our grand entrance I dragged him back so that we could have a few more moments to take a breath and get our heads around it.

"What you doing?" Draco asked affectionately as I pulled him close to me, our hips bumping together.

"Kissing my husband." I said before doing just that.

"We shouldn't keep our guests waiting." He said but I could tell by the tone of his voice that his resolve to enjoy the party was dissolving in favour of having some alone time with me.

"They'll be fine, I'm sure they'll survive a few minutes." I said kissing him again. "I can't believe that you're my husband."

"I know, I thought you might not come."

"Why did you think that?"

"I don't know, I thought you'd get scared and not come."

"Well, I almost did, but only because Severus tried to talk me out of it."

"What?" Draco asked angrily.

"He came to my house this morning and tried to talk me out of marrying you."

"That bastard, I'll kill him."

"Draco, don't, I didn't listen to him, I'm here and that's because I love you."

"Promise me one thing Har, please don't go near him again. I don't want him putting ideas in your head anymore, he could have stopped us getting married today."

"I promise. I love you and that is never going to change." I said, kissing him once again.

"Sorry baby, that man stresses me out. I promise, no more stress today. Today is our day, no one is going to spoil it." He hugged me as he said that and I returned the embrace.

Our day was beyond perfect, Severus didn't show up and for that I was grateful. We danced, we ate and we spent time with our friends and family. It couldn't have been a more wonderful day.

The attention to detail had been fantastic. There had been a chocolate fountain that had attendants to entice the guests to it. There had been ice cream and candy floss vendors too. Apparently during the organization process Draco had informed his mother about my sweet tooth.

Our two cakes had been something of pure wonderment. Narcissa had paid a high price to have them especially tailor made to be life sized replicas of me and Draco. I had had to stare at them for the longest time marvelling the hard work and dedication it must have take for the skilled baker to complete these two fantastic pieces of edible art.

The amount of time and money that had gone into making the day perfect must have been astounding but it had been worth it.

As Draco and I stood waving off the guests that wouldn't be staying at Malfoy Manor all I could think about was crawling into bed and sleeping. I knew Draco had other plans for what we'd be doing before sleeping but I wasn't sure I'd be able to stay awake for the duration.

As the last guest either left or went up to bed Lucius and Narcissa approached the two of us, both of them had happy looks on their faces. I spotted Sirius and Remus approaching us too and as my brain refused to re-connect I couldn't think why the four of them would want to talk to us.

"We have a gift for you." Narcissa said, "It is from the four of us."

"We decided that since you are starting life as a married couple you deserved to have your own house to do it in. A new start for this new stage in your life." Sirius said with a smile.

I just stood there agape with no idea how to respond. I couldn't figure out a thing to say as my brain had disconnected for the night and there was no hope of starting it up again until I had had a good night's sleep.

"Wow." I managed but no other sound came out of my mouth.

"Thank you." Draco managed and I was impressed that he had managed anything as coherent he looked as tired as I felt. It had been a long and hectic day for both of us.

"You are welcome, you two can thank us properly in the morning, you both look exhausted. It is time for bed." Narcissa told us with an affectionate smile and I was happy to do as she suggested and go to bed.

I hardly had the energy to climb the stairs but knowing that my destination was Draco's bed I pushed myself forward. As soon as we got to the door Draco scooped me into his arms with ease and carried me inside.

I smiled up at him, staring into his beautiful blue eyes that were flecked with sliver. "I love you so much." I said to him in the most sincere way I could while stifling a yawn.

"I love you too." Draco said with a loving smile."Lie down, I'm going to undress you." Draco said as he placed me on the bed. I did as I was instructed and lay there. However before I had any recollection of Draco starting to undress me I was sound asleep.

The last thing I remember about that night was a soft, sweet chuckle coming from Draco before he kissed me on the forehead and climbed into bed with me.

We were married, husbands forever. It felt odd but nice and as I slept I didn't think about Snape or his warning. It had been unfair of him to come to me on my wedding day. I knew I would not see him again as Draco had asked.

This was the beginning of my new life now, no Stalkers, no crazy murderer's hell bent on killing me or any of my friends for revenge. It was just going to be and Draco and of course Hermione with Noah and Emma. Our perfect little family, nothing could have been more ideal.

The love I felt for Draco, Hermione, the twins, his parents, Sirius and Remus overwhelmed me even as I slept and I knew that I would only love him more as the years went on. I wanted our life to be perfect, I needed to prove Severus wrong and I was determined to do so.

So what do you think? I've started writing the third and final part to Outcast and Stalker, I won't reveal what it's called just yet as it gives away a little about the story but it will be the next story I post on here. Shouldn't be long as I've almost finished the first chapter!

Please review, I would love to know what you think about their wedding day.


End file.
